catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosefoot
Firelily's Demise Chapter 1 Firekit Grunted the Butterfly she was chasing flew away. Firekit licked her chest in annoyance, But she did manage to catch a beetle earlier! She thought happily. "Busy?" Firekit looked behind her to see Icestar her father watching her closely. She was the only surviving kit in her litter, and her mother she never met. She had died giving birth. "N...no I'm not busy." Firekit mewed she wished she was. "Have you forgotten? Your apprentice ceremony is today!" he purred exited. Firekit's eyes lit up "Really!?" She asked Happily. "Yes, and you little Warrior. Shall be the best of them all!" Icestar Teased then his eyes darkened "DuskStream would've been proud..." Firekit looked away at when Her mothers name was mentioned. "Firekit! Firekit!" an exited meow came from the nursery Sedgekit raced out and ran into Firekit. "Our apprentice ceremony is today!" Sedgekit meowed Happily "I'm going to be the best SharkClan warrior ever!" He vowed "Yes, you will bet beware of competition!" Reefflower had given birth to Sedgekit and his sister Seakit the same Night Firekit was born. Reefflower was Duskstream's sister so they were kin. "So what about Seakit it took Moons to get her out of the Nursery, and She still is scared of every leaf!" The Deputy Oakfang meowed Oakfang was Sedgekit and Seakits Father he was a strict but loving Father Firekit understood he was worried, But Seakit was her Best Friend! If she didn't become an apprentice she wouldn't either. Before Reefflower replied she heard a yowl from the Saltrock above. "Its time..." Reefflower confirmed. Chapter 2 "Let all cats old enough to Kill a Shark Meet under the Saltrock for a Clan Meeting" The SharkClan leaders call rang like a Seagulls call. Firekit heard Seakit raced out of the Medicine Den. "What were you doing in there?" Firekit asked, Her Black pelt glowed in the Morning Sun. Firekits pelt was a Ginger color and all of her paws were white, and she had a White chest like her mother Icestar would always say accept she had a Brown coat darker than the wet sand at the beach. Icestars White pelt Glowed as the sunlight hit it. Before Seakit could respond to her question Icestar Yowled "We have Three young kits ready to be apprentice!" Firekit felt the stares of Her Clanmates rest on Her, Sedgekit, and Seakit. "MoorClan and Darkclan have doubted us and our strength, But we have been Gifted three new apprentices!" Yowls of approval came from all the Clan "Firekit" Icestar meowed looking at Her Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it with your life "I..i Do" She stammered "Then from this moment on! Until you've recivied your warrior name you Shall be known as Firepaw! ShellFlower Will be your mentor." Firepaw felt happiness run through her. "ShellFlower has been through much and is one of the best Hunters in the Clan I hope you pass all you know to this young cat." He Yowled calming the Clan ShellFlower walked up to her "I will do my Best to train you." She whispered in Firepaws ear "I Will try my Best" she meowed touching noses with her new mentor. "Seakit!" Icestar called Seakit Flinched Firepaw nodded at her hoping to calm her. "Seakit has Chosen a special path! She has Chosen to be a medicine cat!" Purrs rose from the clans Firepaw heard ReefFlower sigh in relief. Firepaw felt happiness rise from her pelt Seakit is a medicine cat! "From This moment on until you recivied your Medicine cat name you shall be known as Seapaw I hope Grassfoot will teach you well." Grassfoot was Firepaws older sister from another litter. "I will!" Firepaw heard Grassfoot vow. Then she touched Seapaws nose and mewed something in her ear That She couldn't catch. To be continued